Welcome to 'Da Bronx
by Tigerkat51
Summary: Tanglewood takes a whole new meaning to Danny as he discovers the newest Sassone mob boss. DL, hints of FlackAngell, SMACked, and AdamKendall, strong language and subject of abuse.
1. Looks like he's a she

**Chapter 1: "Look's like he's a she"**

"Flack, what's goin' on here?" Danny questioned.

"Got an anonymous tip, said there was a dead body in one of the buildings on Center Road in the Bronx," Don replied, shutting his notebook.

"We have to go through all these buildings?" the other man said.

"We can split up," another voice chimed in.

"Hey Mac, where's Monroe? She finally get tired of you Messer?" Flack joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Flack. Montana got a call out to the Queens, double homicide," Danny replied.

There was a loud crack in the air and everyone ducked for cover. "NYPD, show yourselves!" Flack yelled out, gun raised. A sound of laughter rang out around the street. Danny looked around and spotted two speakers that blended with the color of the buildings.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO CENTER ROAD AS WE PRESENT TO YOU THE BEASTS OF THE BRONX WITH THE STEPPER OF STATEN ISLAND, IT'S, IT'S," the voice called out again.

"It's Bronx Heart y'all," a rough, Italian voice finished, countering its partner.

Six figures appeared in the middle of the street, wearing dark clothes. Flack dialed a number on his cell phone. "This is Detective Flack requesting back-up on Center Road in the Bronx; repeat appears to be a four male-two female group, possibly armed and dangerous. Requesting all near-by units for back-up," he spoke into the phone. Shutting the phone, he moved closer to Danny and Mac. Suddenly, loud underground rap music filled the street and the figures began to dance. The central figure wore a black hooded jacket with black sweatpants and black Shocks. He taunted the three men, getting closer to them and backing away. Sirens filled the air and more squad cars arrived. Finally, the song was over and dancers froze. The police officers drew their weapons. "NYPD, get on the ground!" Flack yelled out. Suddenly, the figures all ran in different directions. Two of them stood in the middle of the street, ready to fight.

Flack, Danny, and Mac, along with other officers, took after the figures.

She quickly darted into another alley after finishing her route. She bumped into someone. "Angelo, what the hell!? Your route is the other direction. You tryin' to get us jacked!" she growled at the frightened boy menacingly. The boy shook his head, eyes wide with fear. The girl growled again. She darted out of the alley way and followed the kid's route, hoping the officers had given up. Unfortunately, Danny saw had seen her dart out of the alley way and chased after her. "NY Crime lab, stop!" he screamed at her. She began throwing trash cans and garbage in his way behind her, trying to stop him. Finally, she turned down another alley way and jumped onto the fence. She began to climb. Danny jumped onto her from behind, managing to grab her ankle. She kicked her foot back, connecting with his face. She heard a crack and smiled. He let go of her foot for a brief second and she began climbing faster. But the man jumped again, caught her lower body. He threw her back to the ground. She heard other footsteps approach quickly and felt her arms being handcuffed behind her back. She still had her hood up, concealing her identity.

"I chased him for about twelve blocks. He came out of an alley way back there. Idiot didn't even see me," the blonde cop told the other cop.

"Ottengali all'inferno fuori di me asini della presa!(**Get the hell off of me you jack asses!**)" the kid screamed at them.

Danny shoved the kid against the fence. "What did you say punk?" he asked menacingly.

"Così il moron capisce la sua linguetta natale (**So the moron does understand his native tongue**)" the kid replied sarcastically.

"What's he saying Messer?" Flack asked, still holding onto the kid.

"All talk and no walk Flack. Now let's put a face to this little big man," Danny replied. He pulled the hood off the kid's face, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"Looks like he's a she," Flack stated, eyes widening in surprise.

"Welcome to 'da Bronx, you morons," the girl responded in a rough, Italian accent.

* * *

Do you guys like? Don't like? Did I stay true to the characters? Please tell me! Reviews are my favorite! 


	2. A World of Languages

**Chapter Two: A World of Languages**

The girl continued to struggle against the two men's holds.

"I ain't done anything wrong!" she yelled at them.

"Last time I checked, resisting arrest was a felony," Flack said, grabbing a better hold of the girl's arms. They continued out into the street to greet two police cars and an ambulance.

"Dan, why don't you head over to the bus and get that nose checked out. I'll take Muhammad Ali here," Flack offered as the trio came to a stop.

"Ya sure, Flack?" Danny said.

"Yeah, Johnson, Hernandez!" he yelled to the other cops, "We got her, go. Monroe isn't gonna be happy if I let you get roughed up too much," Flack replied cockily.

"Shut up. Thanks Flack," Danny responded, handing his half of the girl over to the two other officers.

"We got two others, Don. The rest gave us the slip," Officer Johnson asked.

"What happened to the other cars?" Flack asked.

"The guys thought we had it handled, considering the suspects are kids," Officer Hernandez piped up.

"We ain't kids, ya moron," the girl snapped.

"Shut up," Flack growled.

"No. I got rights. Freedom of Speech, First Amendment of the Constitution, or did ya not make it past the fifth grade?" She fought back.

"One more word outta you, punk, and I'll slap you with harassment of an officer," Flack replied.

"Siete il poliziotto che del asshole più grande e più stupidest abbia venuto a contatto di mai, (**You are the biggest, stupidest asshole cop I have ever met**)," the girl said cockily.

_Damn _Flack cursed, wishing he had Danny with him. He didn't know what she said and even if he remembered, he probably wouldn't say it right. There was a loud thud and every one turned their heads toward the direction of the sound.

She looked at the direction the sound came from. A boy was lying on the ground face to the side, trying to fight off the two officers on him. They dragged the boy to his feet, shoving him forward. _D got caught. Aw, crap,_ she thought to herself. She looked over to the cop's cars. She saw another boy sitting there. _Angelo, the idiot. He's gonna get it._

"Looks like your buddy over there got caught. Now you'll have someone to keep you company in the 8 by 10 your gonna be living in," Flack said.

"Boss, sie gut? (**you alright?**)" the boy called out to the girl.

"Ich bin gut. Sie? (**I'm good. You?**) she replied.

"Pissed als Hölle (**Pissed as hell**)" the boy answered.

The girl smiled. Flack shoved the girl into the squad car and the boy soon after.

Danny got off the back of the ambulance. _My nose is bloody and bruised and it burns like hell. Montana's gonna kill me,_ he thought to himself. Not only had the punk's shoe caught his nose, she had given him a black eye. He jogged back to Flack.

"Kid knows a world of languages, two of them do. We hear Italian from the girl and another language from the both of them," Flack stated grimly, looking at the squad car with the kids. "Nice eye and nose," he added.

"Ya think they're from around here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Do you think they're from Tanglewood?" Flack replied.

"Maybe, Tanglewood's branched out over the years from what I've heard and considering the Bronx is not exactly their home turf, who knows? The kid knew Italian, so it's possible," Danny expressed.

"A world of languages, a world of translators to call. I'm gonna call ahead for translators, all hands on deck. We may need you Dan-no," Flack said.

"Alright," Danny replied, looking at the kids. _Who is she? _He thought to himself.


	3. Interrogations, Part I

Interrogations, Part I

**Interrogations, Part I**

"Che cosa l'inferno ya ha fatto!? Ho pensato che dicessi al ya di non attaccare dopo intorno! Non essete supposti di ottenere interferiti! (**What the hell did ya do!? I thought I told ya not to stick around after! You ain't supposed to get caught**)" She yelled at the boy.

"Ho saputo che il capretto stava andando provare qualcosa! Vi ho detto non lo ho lasciato alto rigoglioso! Ora la cosa intera sta andando andare giù se il capretto non mantiene la sua bocca chiusa! (**I knew the kid was gonna try something! I told you not to let him rank up! Now the whole thing is gonna go** **down if the kid doesn't keep his mouth shut!**)" the boy exclaimed back angrily.

"Merda, lavorate per me, il non mio cugino o il mio zio o c'è ne di loro

. Il vostro lavoro è che cosa vi dico di fare. (**Shit, you work for me, not my cousin or my uncle or any of them. Your job is what I tell you to do.**)" the girl replied in a low, angry tone.

The boy looked at the girl with a hard face. The cruiser stopped and the three were escorted by five other officers into a large-windowed building. The girl narrowed her eyes and looked around before she was shoved forward to a desk. The boy behind her lifted his chin up, silently daring anyone to take him on. The last boy eyes were widened and full of fear.

Flack pushed the kid forward, catching Angell's eye as he went. She raised her eyebrows. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She frowned and stared at each of the kids. The officers led trio to the interrogation rooms. Flack stopped the last officer and whispered something in his ear. The officer pulled the small boy away and moved him toward another room. The girl's eyes widened in realization.

"YOU SAY ONE WORD AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME! ONE WORD AND YOU'RE GONE! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ANGELO! NOT A WORD! THE BOSS WILL HAVE YOUR ASS SERVED AND COOKED ON A SILVER PLATTER! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ANGELO!" she screamed as she struggled against the two officers. The boy's eyes widened even more fearfully and he began to cower. The officers dragged the girl and the other boy into the interrogation room. Slamming the door shut and checking the outside lock, the four officers walked away, leaving Flack standing outside the door.

"Did you get it stuck on there?" she whispered quietly to the other boy. The other boy grinned.

Danny walked down to visit Sid in the morgue, hoping he had an aspirin or something to calm his pounding headache. He looked up and saw Lindsey walking quickly down the hall way towards him. She stopped in front of him and gasped in shock.

"Oh my God, Dan, what happened?" she asked, shyly moving her hands on his face, tracing the wounds. His nose was swollen and had a purple tint to it. There was a bruise covering the entire right side of his face and it was a nasty dark blue shade.

"I chased after a suspect who had tried to flee the scene. The kid jumped onto the fence and I got a hold on the kid's leg. Kid kicked her leg back into my face and bam, ya got this," Danny replied.

"Are you alright?" she replied.

"You know me. One thing I hate more than running: leaping. The problem is the kid knows at least two other languages, not includin' English. She's very fluent in Italian and had some words for me and Flack to chew on. He needs me to be there to interrogate so he can nab these kids," Danny answered.

"Is it Tanglewood?" she inquired quietly.

"Unfortunately, I think it is. Not only that, I think the kid's the new boss. We caught these kids out in the Bronx. I think Tanglewood's expanding its branches and she's head of this one," he replied dejectedly.

"I'm sorry baby. Go, Flack's probably waiting for you downstairs," she responded, hitting his chest lightly.

"Trying to get rid of me, Montana?" he replied jokingly, his trademark grin sliding onto his face.

"You know I'm not. Now, make tracks cowboy," she stated, chuckling.

"Yes ma'am," he countered back.

Danny headed to the elevators and arrived in interrogation two minutes later.

"You ready Messer?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, let's get 'em," Danny replied, moving as Flack opened the door.

The men stepped into the room, keeping an eye on both kids.

"Alright, now which one of you is gonna talk first?" Flack stated rhetorically.

"Shut up, asino saggio," the girl replied. "Listen punk, no more of this name crap or we can add a charge of harassment of an officer, got it?" Danny intervened.

"We ain't done nothin'," the girl replied, glaring at Danny.

"You gonna let you're little girlfriend do all the talking wise guy?" Flack asked the boy. The boy clenched his jaws and fist and response.

Suddenly, they heard an _EEERRRNNN _coming from the girl's pocket. Flack took the vibrating phone out of her pocket and hit the talk button. He put it on speaker so Danny could hear.

"Cadence, where are you? You had a deal goin' down today and now I get a call from a dealer saying you flaked!? That's one grand down the tubes! What the hell are you thin-"a smooth Italian accented voice growled over the line.

"5-0-5-0-5-0!" the girl screamed at the phone before Danny shut her mouth. The line went dead. Flack tried to call the number back, but got a message saying the number had been disconnected. Flack and Danny looked at each other, the call confirming their suspicions.

Tanglewood was back and its newest mob boss, Jason Sassone.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been really busy! Did I stay true to the characters? I'm thinking of making a couple of chapters rated M? What do you guys think?

Review please!

Tigerkat51


	4. Interrogations, Part II

Interrogations, Part II

**Interrogations, Part II**

Danny and Flack continued down the hallways and into the NYPD break room.

"We know her name is Cade. We know that both of them work for Tanglewood. We know that Jason Sassone now runs Tanglewood. We know that they do big drug deals and we've probably just confirmed that Tanglewood has branched out off of Staten Island and into the city," Flack stated as they sat down.

"She's a major player if Sassone trusts her with deals. But Tanglewood has never had female members. It's always been that way. It's like the 1920's, booze, drugs, prostitute girlfriends, guns, and major mob. No female in the up-and-up's,' Danny replied.

"We have to call undercover. This blows away three months of work for them. We need to put the kids in the system, if they're not already there, and do the works," Flack replied. The men slowly drank their coffees, contemplating the two suspects.

**MEANWHILE………..**

"Let's go," the girl ordered.

The two teenagers opened the door and the girl removed the dry gum from the frame. Opening the door, the boy looked out and they inched their way down the deserted hallway and into a closet near the front entrance. Seeing no one, the pair headed into the main room, completely empty of officers. They made a break for the door. Three officers came out of the side hallway and saw them. The officers jumped in front of the doors. The pair stopped. The girl scanned the area, looking for another way out. Seeing a cup on the desk, she grabbed it and threw at the officers. The officers charged towards her. Her friend stepped in front of her as the pair lunged at the officers, clawing and punching and kicking. The boy managed to break free from the group.

"Go!" she screamed at the boy as she tried to block him from the officers. Seeing his hesitation, she screamed at him again. "GO! GO! I FOLLOW!"

The boy sprinted out of the station, shooting a fleeting look over his shoulder at the girl. The girl lunged at the officers managing to knock two chairs over in the process. Other officers, hearing the noise, joined the mob in trying to catch the girl. Danny and Flack appeared, following the other officers, watching the fight and trying to restore order. The police mob finally cornered the girl between two desks. The girl leaped over a desk and found herself surrounded by officers, no barriers in between. She lunged at two of the officers, throwing punches. She almost broke past them.

_Come on. So close. _Cadenza threw another punch at the officer. She jumped over him and began to run for the door. _Home free, _She thought to herself. Suddenly, something heavy hit her in the back of the head. She stumbled and was hit again, this time in the back. She fell forward. She rested on her right fore arm, her left arm trying to push herself up off the ground. Her legs were bent and she lay on her right hip.

Danny and Flack managed to break through the mob to the girl. "Call Hawkes or Sid. Tell them to get down here ASAP," Flack told Danny. Danny pulled out his cell phone and dialed the morgue. Flack reached his hand out to the girl.

Cadenza saw the cop's hand reach out to her. He gently pushed her onto her right side. "No, let me go, get away from me," she whispered hoarsely between her heaving breathes. She was still breathing hard when she noticed another man enter the circle, talking to her. She didn't hear anything and the room began to spin. She laid her head down and fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Break Room Couch

Break Room Couch

**Break Room Couch**

Cadenza slowly opened her eyes. The room spun as she pushed herself up off the soft pillows beneath her. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself, not recognizing the couch she was on and the small room. "Are you alright?" a voice asked.

She spun around quickly, groaning after the quick movement. She saw a man, the man who had talked to her as she lay on the ground in the cop station. He came closer to her, reaching out to her. Cadenza widened her eyes and tried to back away.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to check your injuries. Do you remember anything?" Hawkes asked gently, touching the back of her head.

"I'm Doctor Hawkes. You're in a CSI Crime Lab in New York City. Actually you're in the break room, but you're here. You were trying to escape and you got hit in the head with a lamp, twice. You sustained a cut and some bruising to the back of the head. You have a mild concussion. You also got hit in the neck and some bruising is starting to appear," Hawkes told the girl gently, checking her head and eyes.

Danny walked into the room. The girl turned towards him, her eyes narrowing and fists clenching. He glanced at her and motioned to the doctor. "Lie back now and rest," the doctor said to her. The doctor then got up and left with the blonde haired cop. Cadenza relaxed her fists and slowly sank back down into the couch and rolled to her right side, facing the door.

**MEANWHILE…….**

"How's she doin' Doc?" Danny asked Hawkes, crossing his arms.

"She's alright. Swelling's gone down a little; bleeding's stopped, bruising is beginning to appear at the site of both injuries. She seems to be alert and aware of her surroundings so the concussion's retracting a little. She hasn't said anything, but she was frightened when I first called out to her. I want to check her over one more time, but go easy on her. She may have some side affects later on," he replied, glancing at the girl. Danny nodded his head. Hawkes went back into the room.

**FLASHBACK**

_Danny shut his phone and got on the ground next to Flack. Flack had laid the girl's head on his jacket. "Davis is going to get his butt whupped by the chief. Going after a suspect like that, especially a kid. We'll be lucky if she wakes up," he muttered to Danny. _

"_Oh my God! What the heck happened!?" a voice from behind them spoke._

"_Davis attacked her with a lamp. Got her in the back of the head twice while she was trying to escape. Is Hawkes here yet?" Flack asked Jess._

"_No, not yet. Do you want me to find Davis?" she asked._

"_Please," Flack replied. Detective Angell left the circle and moved back down the hallway._

_Hawkes came running through a door, carrying a medical kit with him. _

"_What happened?" he asked, examining the girl. "Officers were chasing after her, one of them hit her with a lamp, twice, to the back, to try and stop her. Needless to say, it worked, all too well," Flack summarized._

"_Head injury," Sheldon finished. He checked her head wound and clotted it with gauze. A few minutes later, he removed the gauze and checked the injury again._

"_Alright," he said, checking her eyes, "Let's move her to the break room upstairs in the lab," he ordered. Picking up the girl gently, Danny set off to the elevators quickly, Hawkes trailing behind. _

"_I'll go find Davis. Get me when she wakes up," Flack told the pair. Danny nodded as the elevator door closed. The two men gently moved the girl to the break room and set her on the couch._

"_Danny, hand me the bag please," Hawkes asked, checking the girl's head wound. Danny handed him the bag. "Is she gonna be alright?" he asked._

"_Yeah, she'll be ok," Hawkes replied. Danny looked down at himself. "I'm gonna go change and run these hairs through DNA. You got it?" Danny asked._

"_Yeah, I got it. I'll call you when I'm done," Hawkes replied, not moving from his position. Danny nodded and walked out of the break room. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Cadenza opened her eyes again and saw the doctor sit down in front of her. "Can you sit up for me?" he asked her gently. She pushed herself off the couch and he examined the bump on her head. After prodding it and her neck injury, he stood up and motioned to the blonde cop outside the door.

"You're head and neck look fine. You're gonna have bruising for a couple a days and maybe some tenderness in the head wound, but you should make a full recovery," he told her. "If you feel dizzy, or unsteady when standing or walking in the next couple of hours, I want you to tell Detective Messer here immediately," he nodded towards Danny.

"Thank you," she whispered. Hawkes nodded awkwardly and left the break room.

Danny pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the girl on the couch. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists again. "I'm not gonna hurt ya," Danny stated.

"How do I know that? You and your punk cop buddies hammered me with a fuckin' lamp and you expect me just to trust you? Man you've got one fucked up mind if you think that's how it's gonna go down," she growled at him.

"Fine, you want it that way, we'll do it that way. C'mon," he ordered.

He grabbed her arm and shoved hand cuffs on her wrists. He pulled them towards the elevators and pressed the button. The doors opened and Lindsay stepped out. Danny stared at her for a second and loaded the girl onto the elevator. Lindsay raised her eyes at the pair and walked down the hallway, casting a worriedly glance at Danny before the doors closed.

"So blondie's got himself a wittle girlfriend," the girl stated in a mocking babyish voice.

"One more word and I'll put you in an 8 by 8 with the rest of the cons who have a score to settle with Tanglewood," he growled.

"Your name is Messer, right? Danny Messer, of the Messer clan on Staten Island?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows. Danny didn't respond, but his eyes said it for him. _Bulls eye_ she thought to herself.

"Louie Messer's younger cop brother? The reason Louie couldn't get any higher? That Danny Messer?" she goaded.

The doors to the elevators opened and Danny pushed her forward into a hallway and into another interrogation room. He walked back out, checking the door lock twice, placed an officer in front of it and headed off to find Flack.

**The exact medical sciences are fictional. Do not hold me accountable for them please. I didn't notice that my stupid computer only posted half of chapter five **

**(Thank you Ella for noticing) and sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused you. But I fixed it. So ………………… enjoy!**

**Tigerkat51**


	6. You need to see this

You Need To See This

**You Need To See This**

Danny jogged down the hallway to Flack's office. He entered hastily and slammed his hand down on the desk. Flack spun around quickly, holding a cell phone in his hand. He motioned for Danny to wait a second. "Yeah….. Got it Chief…. Alright," Flack said.

"Well? What's gonna happen to Davis?" Danny inquired.

"He's getting two months of desk duty, and a hearing with the police board as a start," Flack replied.

"The kid knew Louie. She knows who I am, who my family is. Flack, I don't like this. She's caught on about Montana and me. I need to get protection for them. She could kill them!" Danny exclaimed angrily, pacing.

"Dan, calm down. She's in custody, no contact to the outside world. You and your girl and your family are safe," Flack soothed.

"For now, what about when she gets out? All we have her for is resisting arrest and attempting to break out. That's a max of what? Five, six years!? (**making this up as I go along blah, blah, blah**)" Danny yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk.

Flack's reply was cut short when Danny's cell phone began to ring. "Messer," he muttered angrily,

"Yeah, Adam what's up? You got my results?"

"_Danny you need to see this because you're not gonna believe it," _Adam replied, shocked.

"Can't you tell me now?" Danny growled in response.

"_Like I said, you're not gonna believe me if I tell you,"_Adam answered.

Danny slammed his phone shut and walked out of the office, Flack close behind.

"How did he take it?" she asked softly.

"Not sure," Adam replied, moving away from the paper.

"Well, at least he didn't scream you're ear off," Kendall replied.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Kendall laid her hand on his forearm. "I'll see you later," she stated, walking out of the lab.

Adam watched her leave and sighed. Smiling, he began to place the results in the manila folder.

Danny and Flack rushed out of the elevator and into the lab, almost bumping into Adam.

"This it?" Danny asked, catching a folder from Adam's hands. Adam nodded.

Danny flipped open the folder and looked at the DNA results. "No fuckin' way," he stated. Flack looked at the results. "That explains hoe she got in," he stated.

The pair headed back down to the interrogation room. Danny opened the door and Flack followed behind him.

"Ya know, I wondered why Tanglewood let a teenage girl become their newest mob boss. Tanglewood, from what I remember, is the oldest mob there is in New York. The oldest-fashioned mob too. Tanglewood is always run by the Sassone family, no partners. No one works on Sundays. And especially, no females in the business, unless of course, they're prostitutes. And seeing as you're dressed for the Eskimos, you ain't one of them. So tell me, how ya expect me to believe they let some teenage girl off the street run their newest branch?" Danny questioned the girl, throwing the folder on the table.

"What's this?" she replied calmly, picking up the folder.

"A DNA test result. See when your blood was covering my shirt; I had it run through DNA. Two matches came up, one match a partial. That paper says who you are and the back page, names a relative of yours. One relative who we have been trying to get for years," Danny answered.

"Cadenza Mariano, age fourteen, blue eyes, blonde hair, suspect in several drug and murder cases, never convicted, also a suspected member of Tanglewood," Danny rattled off.

The girl remained stoical. "You see, Cadenza, or do you go by Cadence? When you're boss called on that phone, we figured you're not only a member, you're a major player," he said.

"How did you do it, Cadenza? We're dying for you to tell us," Flack spoke up, watching her.

She didn't move an inch.

"You don't know. Well, we'll tell ya then. You got into Tanglewood, not because of your skills, but because of your family lineage," Danny stated rhetorically.

"What the hell are you fuckin' idiots talkin' about?" the girl asked sharply.

"You are the one and only niece of Sonny Sassone and the one and only cousin of Antonio, Rafael, and Jason Sassone, Tanglewood's newest head mob boss," Danny answered.


	7. It's a Crime to be a Sassone

Straight To Voicemail

**It's a Crime to be a Sassone?**

"So what? Now it's a crime to be a Sassone?" she shot back, leaning over the table, her face inches away from Danny's.

"No, but resisting arrest and assaulting an officer are. So let's make a deal. You give us information on your family and we'll put in a good word ya to the juvie judge," Danny answered.

"I'm surprised at ya Messer. Ya think I fold that easily? You know the law of the streets. Mai ratto verso l'esterno i vostri ragazzi domestici, mai (**Never rat out your home boys, ever**). I ain't got to tell you nothing. Where's my right to an attorney?" she snapped at the detectives.

"Right here," a voice called out from behind the detectives. The three people turned their heads to face the door. Kat's face twisted into a "Cheshire Cat" smile.

"Patrick Carrone, Attorney at Law, Miss Mariano's new attorney," the man said.

"Anything my client has said is inadmissible in court. She will no longer directly be speaking to you without myself present. Cadence, let's go, we're leaving," the man said.

"You can't just take her, we have her in custody," Danny protested, standing up from the chair.

"If the police do not press charge within six hours (**I'm making this up**) of the arrest, then the arrestee can be taken out of custody. She's a minor and her uncle and his family have agreed to take temporary custody of her until you can come up with evidence for an official arrest," the man responded in a clipped tone.

The attorney and Cadence moved out the door. Flack and Danny followed the pair to the door. The two got into a car. Before Cadence entered, she smirked at the officers and waved her fingers in a mock farewell. Danny clenched his fists as the car drove away.

Patrick sped down across a highway bridge, making his way toward the docks.

"Did you say anything?" he barked at her, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"No, who do you think I am, you?" she replied.

Patrick loosened his tie. "How much did my uncle pay you?" she asked. "Ten grand. You're lucky I went to law school before I joined the business," he answered.

"Yeah, yeah. What about Angelo?" Cadence huffed.

Patrick parked at the docks and got out. Cadence followed him inside the warehouse. He came out, fully changed into street clothes, glasses removed. He stripped the car's plates and parked it in the warehouse.

The pair walked out to the edge of the docks. "He's been taken care of," Patrick replied. Cadence threw the license plates in the water and watched them sink to the bottom as Patrick dug into his pocket. He placed something in her hand. He gave her a sleazy smile and drove off.

She opened the phone and dialed a familiar number. "It' me," she stated as the receiver picked up.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. Flack hit the door post at the entrance of the station.

Danny's phone began to ring.

"Hey Montana…………………… You found a body at the site?...You're bringing him in now……………Alright, see you in ten minutes." Danny got off the phone and headed inside to the lab.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER………………………**

Danny walked out of the morgue. He called Flack.

"Yeah, Flack, it's me. We got an unidentified male body. Problem is, the body's had all the skin and everything cooked off of it. Sid said it's gonna take a while for him to salvage any DNA from the victim," Danny said. (**I made up that part too**)

"Alright, Dan, call me when you get something," Flack replied.

Danny shut his phone and proceeded to Mac's office. "What you get from the crime scene Mac?" he asked his boss.

"Not much. It's not our primary crime scene. It's a dump job. Very good one, too," Mac replied, placing the file on his desk.

"So, we've got nothing to pin these kids or Sassone to?" Danny asked frustratedly.

"No," Mac sighed heavily. _She's gonna get away with_ Danny thought angrily to himself as he strode out of Mac's office.


	8. I Never Should Have Left You

You Belong to Me

**You Belong to Me**

"It's me," she talked into the phone.

"Carrone got you. Good, good," the velvet voice responded.

"What did you offer him? Cause ten grand ain't that much in Carrone's book. Uncle Sonny knows that," Cadence asked, her eyes shifting around the docks.

"On top of that, I promised him a chance to fulfill some of his ……… dreams with you," the voice replied.

Cadence almost dropped her phone. She heard a soft chuckle. "You demented bastard," she growled into the phone.

"Now, now, Cadence, you belong to me, remember? No one else will have their fun with you while the ………… contract is in place," the voice stated seriously.

"Now your little security guard should be arriving to escort you back to your sanction soon, so wait patiently, little one. Don't forget about our next meeting," the voice hung up.

Cadence slammed her phone shut angrily and turned around at the sound of tires. A black Volvo pulled up and the driver jumped out. The driver approached Cadence and drew to a stop in front of her. He studied her face and injuries. "I never should've left you," he said, brushing his fingers over the scar on her neck.

"I told you to go. Your first obligation is to the business, you know that," she replied softly.

He brought his other hand to rest on her cheek, bringing her closer. He lowered his forehead to hers, looking into her grey eyes. "Cade, you're my first priority. You're the only reason I'm here; you are my first obligation. Always," he replied.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "D, you know we can't do this," Cadence replied despondently, pulling back from his lips an inch.

"Shhh, I know. I know we can't do this, but you can't tell me you don't want to. Just dream with me for minute," he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cadence ducked her head. Dante rested his chin on her head and hugged her tightly. Cadence pulled away and the pair got into the Volvo. "I've got a meetin' with him in two days," she stated, staring out the tinted windows of the car.

Dante gripped the wheel tightly with his hands and set his jaw, but didn't say anything.

Cadence stared at him a moment before turning her attention back to the window.

**THREE MONTHS AGO……………………**

_Dante and Cadence pulled up to the warehouse in Dante's car. Dante parked the car and the pair walked up to the blocked door. Cadence removed a couple pieces of plywood from the door and opened it. The pair stepped into the hallway and Cadence turned the light on. "How do you turn the lights on if this place was shut down?" Dante asked her._

"_My uncle bought it. So technically, it ain't shut down any more," she replied. D surveyed the room. There was a row of cupboards with an old couch and some chairs around a table. There was another hallway leading to the back. "My bedroom and a bathroom are back there," she stated, answering his silent question. _

"_I need to get home," he said, turning back to the door. "D, it's almost midnight. It'll take ya' an hour to get back home. Why don't you stay tonight? You can drive home tomorrow," Cadence offered. _

"_You sure?" he asked._

"_Yeah, you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch," she finished, turning to the cupboards._

"_Mariano, no, I'll-, "Dante was cut off by the banging on the door._

"_Cadence, open up!" a voice yelled._

"_Hold on," she told Dante, who had his hand on his gun._

_Cadence opened the door and let the visitor in. Jason Sassone stepped through the threshold, followed by one of his goons._

"_We need to talk. Now," he growled angrily._

"_Dante, the car's not safe parked out front. Go put it in the garage down the street," Cadence said to Dante, not taking her eyes off of Jason. _

"_Mariano-"Dante warned, eying Gennaro, the goon, and Jason._

"_Go D," she said in a dangerously low tone._

_Dante shook his head and giving one last look at Cadence, walked out of the warehouse. Twenty minutes later, he saw Jason and Gennaro leave and headed into the warehouse. He walked into the main room and saw a door off to the side was slightly ajar. He peeked through the crack. Cadence was on all fours, her back to the door. She stood up and Dante saw the gashes and bite marks on her back and neck. She put her T-shirt on and stood there for a few moments._

"_Spying like that could get you killed in this business," she called out to Dante, not turning around. _

_Dante stepped inside the room. "How much did you see?" she asked quietly, still not turning around to face Dante. "Enough to ask questions. What the hell happened Cade?"_

"_Nothin'. C'mon I'll get you some blankets," she replied quietly, pushing past him. _

"_Did Gennaro do that to you?" Dante asked, following her. Cadence shook her head._

"_Then how…" Dante trailed off, realizing what Cadence meant. _

"_Cade, we gotta call the police," Dante said immediately. _

"_And say what, D? Hello, operator. My cousin abused and raped me tonight. By the way, did I mention he's Tanglewood's head mob boss and I'm a member. Yeah, that's exactly what we can do," she replied angrily, turning around to face him. Dante didn't reply._

"_Maybe you should get cleaned up. A couple of those cuts look nasty," he finally said. Cadence got some clothes out of her room and walked into the bathroom. Dante walked into her room and sat on the bed. Twenty minutes later, she appeared, towel drying her hair. A cut on her face was still bleeding. Cade realized this and walked away. Dante got up and followed Cade back into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. Cade hopped up on the sink while Dante dabbed cut her gently. Cadence tensed under his touch, but didn't say anything. Dante covered her cut with gauze. The pair went back into Cade's room and she grabbed a pillow, heading for the main room. _

"_Mariano, you take the bed. I'll take the couch. You need it more then I do tonight," Dante pleaded. She shook her head in response. _

"_Then how 'bout we share. There's more than enough room for both of us," Dante offered. Cade didn't reply. "No touching, I promise," Dante said. Cade hopped in the bed and scooted over to make room. Dante changed until he was in just his shorts and black wife-beater. Cadence lay on her side, her face towards the wall. Dante kept quiet for a few moments before breaking the silence._

"_Why would he do that to you?" Dante asked her._

"_You sure you want to know?" Cadence replied, knowing who he was referring to._

_She rolled over and saw Dante nod his head. She rolled onto her side and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know where to start," she said slowly. _

"_The beginning is good," Dante replied. _

"_My dad was born in Italy and moved here when he was ten. My mom and my uncle were born here. My mom was not what my grandfather wanted so they home-schooled her and kept her from the outside world. I guess he wanted a son and was ashamed of having a daughter. When my mom was eighteen, my parents arranged for her to be married to my dad. They got married and had me. My dad began working in the family business with my uncle and everything was ok. My mom and dad fought a lot though. So naturally, my home life wasn't too great. My mom was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was ten and a few months later, she died. She was a big chain smoker. My dad grew distant after her death. And then, when I was thirteen, my dad got into to trouble with Uncle Sonny," she started. _

_Cadence took a deep breath and began again. "He's a money launderer for drug dealers who work for my uncle and he took a lot of the money and gambled it. He lost every cent of it. My uncle found out and he was ticked, really ticked. He held my dad at gunpoint and was going to kill him when my uncle struck a way for my dad to pay him back. My uncle proposed this theory of the ultimate true Sassone mob boss. My uncle's theory was that to create a true Sassone was to have intermixing of the family. Basically, I had to have sex with one of my uncle's sons until I got pregnant and had their kid. When I did have the kid, it had to be a boy. If it's the latter, the baby would be killed. My uncle would raise the boy to be the greatest mob boss New York has ever seen. My dad agreed to it without a second thought. Rafael was already sentenced to life in Rikers and Antonio had just been killed. I can't smoke, drink, or have any male callers, as my uncle calls it. So once a month, Jason comes down and we meet for a couple days. If I don't get pregnant, I get this," she said, motioning to her bruises and scars. _

"_This time, it was because I had an abortion. I've had two miscarriages and two abortions in the past year and a half. This job is just a way for them to keep their eye on me and to make sure I don't say anything," Cade finished, still staring at the ceiling. _

_Dante stared at Cade despondently. He scooted over closer to her and laid a hand on her arm. Cade turned back on her right side again and faced the wall. He pulled her against his chest and felt wetness on his arms. He realized that she was crying. He tugged at her arm until she rolled over on her left side. She did not look at him. _

"_Cade, I can get you outta here. I know some people who could help you get out of New York," he whispered to her. Cadence shook her head._

"_I can't leave my dad. They'll kill him if I do," she replied between sobs. Dante sighed and pulled her closer. "We'll figure something out," he answered. _

"_No, D. I've already said too much. I don't want you involved in this," Cade cried out._

"_Well, now I am involved. Cade, you need to get outta here," Dante said into her hair._

"_D, why the hell do you even care?" she asked quietly, raising her tearful eyes to his, voice steady. _

"_Because I do. Granted, we weren't the best of friends in the beginning. But you've grown on me; in more ways than one. Mariano, you're smart, funny as hell, stubborn, determined, fierce, independent, you're you. You're real. I care Cade; I care enough to want to get you out of here. God damn it, Cade, I really like you. I like you so much, it hurts. I even like that cocky-ass half grin you get on your face when you pull your little stunts and tricks on me. I'd give anything to see you safe the rest of your life,  
Dante answered, pulling his face right in front of her's. _

_Cadence pushed her lips onto is his, pulling his upper body on top of her. Dante responded softly, running one hand through her dark, curly blonde hair, the other resting on her waist. Dante crawled over her until his body aligned with hers. Cadence ground her hips to his, gaining a growl from Dante. Dante moved his hand under her shirt and up onto her ribs, brushing his fingers lightly against the bottom of her breast. Cadence whimpered in response. Cadence wrapped her arms around his back. She pulled his black wife-beater off of him, noticing how his dark, rich skin contrasted to her tan skin._

"_Cade, we have to stop," Dante moaned quietly after breaking their kiss for air. _

"_Ok," she replied into his shoulder. Dante laid down next to Cadence. She rested her head on his bare chest. Dante wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers softly through Cadence's hair. Dante kissed her forehead as they both fell asleep._

**END FLASHBACK………………..**

Cadence felt something grip her hand and looked away from the window. Dante had grabbed her hand and was rubbing circles on the back of it. He was looking out the front window, but Cadence saw the crooked smile on his face. Dante pulled up in front of the warehouse. Parking the car, the pair headed into the warehouse. Cadence stepped through the threshold and was greeted by four other figures.

"Y'all miss me?"

I hope everyone is happy because this took a long time to think up and write up. Over 2,000 words long! Tell me what I should rate this chapter. M or T? Also, I said Cadenza's eyes were blue, but they are actually GREY! And, if you don't remember, Cadenza's last name is Mariano, Cade is a nickname for her.


	9. As Much as the Heart Misses Its Lover

As Much As The Heart Misses It's Lover

**As much As the Heart Misses it's Lover**

"As much as the heart misses its lover," a voice replied.

"Save your sweet-ass talk for your girl, Ricardo," Cade answered. Cade bumped fists with Andre. Tyrell was sprawled out on the couch next Jorryn, who was sitting on the floor. Nina sat at the table next to Andre's unoccupied seat. Dante followed in behind her and shoved Tyrell's feet off the couch, sitting in their place. "Yo, dawg, I was sleepin' here!" Tyrell exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"Well, now you ain't. Deal," Dante replied, sinking back into the couch.

"Settle down knuckleheads before I settle it for you," Cade growled under her breath. The boys immediately quieted and turned around to face her.

"How did you get jacked, Chica? You're like, lightening quick," Nina stated.

"Angelo didn't take his route. He took mine. By the time we switched routes, the cop was on top of me. Guy clawed me off the fence and threw me on the ground. Then they roughed me up at doghouse," Cade replied tersely. "Speaking of Angelo, where is that scumbag?" she asked.

"He got out in your riot at the doghouse and well, Sassone dealed with him," Tyrell answered, avoiding Cade's eyes. Cadenza ducked her head.

"Alright, be here tomorrow at seven. Remember, we battle tomorrow at the Cave at ten. So be ready. Hala at y'all later," Dante stated to the group. The crew left the warehouse and Dante shut the door.

"C'mon Cade, it's almost midnight. You need sleep," Dante remarked to Cadenza, who had laid down on the couch. "You take the bed," Cade mumbled, closing her eyes.

"No, c'mon. I'm taking you to bed," Dante replied, scooping her small form up from the couch.

"D, put me down. I can walk," Cade mumbled sleepily. "No, you can't," he replied.

"Yes, I can," she answered. "Just go to sleep, Mariano," Dante soothed quietly.

"No," she mumbled, burying herself in Dante's chest. Dante smiled and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and socks, along with her sweatshirt and t-shirt. That left her in black sweatpants and a red camisole. Dante shed his clothes until he was in his shorts and black wife beater. He curled up next her and pulled the sheets over them. Cadence turned to face him and laid her head down on his chest. "This is nice," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, everything's nice when you're involved in it," he whispered back.

"No, it's not. If I'm involved in anything, it usually involves someone dying," she replied despondently.

"Cadence," Dante said quietly. Cade lifted her head. No one called her that except for D. The crew called her C or boss. Her family called her Cadenza. Dante usually called her Mariano or Cade.

"I've been with you for almost two years now. I haven't gone anywhere. You're just caught in this fucked up world 'cause your family's got you trapped with no where to go. The offer I made three months ago still stands. I could get you outta here. You don't deserve this life Mariano," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

"You know I can't leave my pops. He'll be killed. You'll be killed too if I leave," she replied, biting her lip. Dante sighed. "I can take care of myself, but I'll take that risk if it means you'll be safe." "I can't take that risk; I won't take that risk," Cade replied with conviction. Dante leaned toward her face. "I'm," he kissed her eyelids, "Not," he kissed her forehead, "Going," he kissed her nose, "Anywhere," he told her, kissing her full on the lips.

Cade responded the kiss eagerly. She ran her hands up his forearms and biceps. She finally locked her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. Cade pulled Dante's wife beater off him and ran her hands down his chest to his stomach. Dante's hands climbed under her camisole and touched her breasts with the ghost of touches. She moaned into their kiss. They broke apart for air and Dante began to kiss down her neck and reached the hollow of her neck. He bit and nipped at that patch of skin, earning moans and a quickened pulse from Cadence. Dante began to knead her breasts and pulled her camisole off. He stopped and gazed at her for a moment. Cadenza was fifteen, but she had the body of a woman. He had moved to third base with other girls, but not ones like Cade. Full lips, flushed face, rapid breathing, sparkling grey eyes that you could drown in, defined arms and shoulders, slender neck and face, flat stomach, and round breasts that fit in his hands. Dante leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before moving lower.

He reached her breast and peppered it with kisses while kneading the other with his hand. Cade involuntarily arched her back in response, groaning softly. He repeated this action to the other breast and began to move his hands lower. He pulled her sweatpants and boy shorts down, exposing her whole body. She pulled off his shorts, leaving him in just his boxers. Cade could feel his arousal pulling at his boxers, straining against her core. She arched her heat towards him, moaning when he ground his hips into hers. Dante growled. He began to kiss the inside of her knee and moved his way up. He kissed the inside of her thighs and the patch of skin over her hip bones. She pulled at his shoulders, her breath quickening. Jason had been rough and harsh, but Dante was different. She loved him and he loved and protected her. Dante caught her eyes and asked a silent question. She nodded in response before kissing him softly on the lips. Dante broke their kiss and rolled a condom on after shucking his boxers. He placed himself in between Cade's legs and slowly entered. Cade moaned softly and arched herself onto him. He pulled out and thrust back into her. A few more times and he felt himself explode around Cade. He wasn't sure if she came with him or not, but they both saw stars. Their breathing slowed as their sweat-slicked bodies cooled. Dante wrapped his arms around Cade and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?" he asked, fearing he had hurt her. "Perfect," she replied, giving him a soft smile before curling into his embrace. Dante kissed her forehead gently and wrapped the sheets of the bed around them. The pair drifted off to sleep.

Dante awoke the next morning and reached his hand to the other side of the bed. He found it empty. He looked over to the alarm clock. It read 6:07. He slipped on his boxers and walked down the hallway. He walked into the corner kitchen and discovered Cade wearing his shirt with cut out sleeves and her boy shorts. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his jaw against the side of her forehead, whispering in her ear. "I'm gonna need that shirt back." Cade smiled softly and opened the waffle maker. Her grey eyes sparkled again and she handed him a plate of waffles. Dante set the plate down on the table and faced her again. He kissed her skin where the neck and the shoulder joined, earning a shudder from Cade. "Dante," she moaned softly, dragging his name out. Turning the waffle maker off, Cade turned around and kissed Dante on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pair broke apart and sat down next to each other at the table. Dante pulled Cade into his lap. They continued to eat in silence. Cadence watched as Dante ate his waffles, leaning her head against his neck. Dante finished quickly and scooped cadenza up in his arms.

"Dante, put me down. I have to clean up," she laughed. Dante laid her and him down on the bed and pulled Cade into his embrace. "We have an hour before we have to get ready. We can lie here for a little while," he whispered coyly into her ear. Cadence snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. She played with necklace Dante's father had passed down to him.

"You are beautiful, baby girl," Dante whispered to her.

"Nessun non suno, ma grazie. Ti amo, Dante, (No I'm not, but thank you. I love you Dante)" Cadence answered in Italian. Dante smiled.

"Ti amo anche (I love you too), Cadence," Dante replied instantly. Cade smiled and felt her face flush with heat.

'I'm serious, Cade. I don't want what just happened to be a one time thing," Dante whispered fiercely.

"It isn't and it won't be."

**Has anyone noticed that Cadenza uses Italian to express her feelings, not English? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy and haven't had the energy to write. This chapter is rated M. Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Almost Healed

Cadenza yawned and curled herself into Dante's side

**Doesn't Mean I Won't **

Cadenza yawned and curled herself into Dante's side. "You should sleep," he commented in her ear.

"You know I can't do that. Bedsides, we get off in two days, I can last until then," she replied, yawning a second time.

"Cade, please, bambina, get some rest," he reasoned with her. "You need to sleep."

"No, I don't," Cadence replied sleepily, yawning.

"That was believable," he whispered in her ear, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she replied. Dante smirked. "Since, I can't reason with you, I guess I'll just have to find another method of persuasion." Dante tickled her sides as Cadenza tried to wriggle out of his grasp. She began to scream in laughter.

"Stop, Dante. Stop! You win, you win," she said in between laughs. "I'll rest later, c'mon, we have to get up. The rest of the crew is gonna be here in a half hour," she said. Dante frowned, but didn't say anything.

He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. Cade slowly regained her breath back and relaxed into Dante's embrace. Dante smirked again and leaned down to kiss her lips. She responded eagerly and pulled him closer. They continued to until the need for air almost became a coveted dream. They pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together. "If we keep that up, we're gonna be late," she whispered in between heaving breaths.

"Maybe I don't mind being late," he whispered back, grinning like mad. Dante kissed all over her face and down her jaw line.

"Dante, c'mon, we need to get cleaned up," she breathed in between shivers. Dante smirked and stopped. He rolled on top of his forearms, placing each on either side of her head. Cadenza looked at him with a soft smile on her face. Dante gazed at her.

"What?" she asked quietly, still smiling.

"You've never looked this ……….. I don't know…….. peaceful before," he stated.

"And how do I normally look?" she replied, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know how to describe it. You always look strained, tense, restless, like you're waiting for the worst to happen to you," he commented quietly, searching her eyes.

Cadence's face twisted into a sad smile. She brushed her thumb along his jaw line and leaned close to his ear. "I can take care of myself, Dante. Don't worry 'bout me," she whispered in his ear. She kissed the side of his mouth and got out of the bed.

"Doesn't mean I won't though," he whispered in the empty air after she left the room.

Dante lay back on the bed. Cadenza walked down the hallway and turned on the shower. She stripped her clothes and jumped under the scalding hot water. It ran rivulets over her skin and soothed her aching and pounding muscles. She leaned against the wall and breathed deep, her tears mixing with the water.

Danny shifted in the bed and pulled Lindsay's back closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Morning cowboy," she mumbled sleepily. Danny grinned and kissed her neck softly.

"Sorry I woke you up Montana," he replied. She smiled and turned to face him.

"It's ok. I'm gonna go start the coffee," she answered. She moved out of his arms and walked down the hallway. Danny got out of the bed and jumped in the shower. He reappeared in the kitchen twenty minutes later, wearing jeans and a dark long sleeved navy blue shirt. He leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms. Lindsay was standing at the sink, in his shorts and t-shirt. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Never wouldn't have taken you for someone who loves to cuddle, Messer," she said cheekily.

"Anything for you, Montana," he replied. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a long sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," she said after she finished her sweet torture.

"Good morning," he replied. She handed him his coffee and the pair sat down at the table. Lindsay handed him half of a bagel.

"Who were those three kids you arrested yesterday?" she asked between bites.

"One we didn't get a chance to identify, another's name was Valdez Angelo, and the girl was Cadenza Mariano, niece of Sonny Sassone and one of Tanglewood's branches' mob boss. We got called to a scene in the Bronx and when we got out of the car, we hear gun shots."

"All of a sudden music starts playing and these kids come out into the street and start dancing, mocking us. Then the music stops and the kids freeze for a moment. Flack yells at them to get on the ground and they all run in different directions. Another kid we didn't identify and the one we brought in who we couldn't identify started fighting off officers. I was chasing the Angelo kid when the girl blew past me. I caught her on a fence and one of the officers found the Angelo kid. We duked it out a little and all three of the kids got arrested, but we couldn't find the others."

"The girl can speak rapid Italian and German. The one boy we couldn't identify can speak German and Italian, and Angelo could speak Spanish, "Danny finished, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Wow," Lindsay murmured.

"You're telling me," Danny replied. He got up and set his cup in the sink. He turned around to face Lindsay. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Is that why you got home really late last night?" she asked softly, breathing cool air onto his neck.

"Yes, the kids escaped. Except for the girl; she let both of the boys escape, sacrificing herself. Davis hit her in the back of the head with a lamp and she got a nasty concussion and a couple of scars on the back of her head. She managed to make bail. I spent most of last night at the lab doing research on her. She's not as promiscuous as her family," he answered.

"What time do you have to leave?" she inquired. Danny released her slightly from his grasp and looked at his watch.

"Right now, actually," he said exasperatedly.

"Dan, I can take your shift. I don't have to go in until eleven. You only got a couple hours of sleep last night," she persuaded.

"It's alright, Montana. I gotta nab these people. You enjoy your morning. I'll see at the lab later," he replied, kissing her lips, then her forehead gently.

"Ok," she stated quietly. Danny released his arms around her and left.

Cadenza climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around body, after drying and brushing her hair. She walked down the hallway and back into her bedroom. Dante lay on the bed, his eyes closed. She opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes. Dante looked at her back while she dressed.

_The scars have almost healed._

Dante remembered the night he came to the warehouse and found her back from Staten Island. The back of her shirt had a huge blood spot on the back. He remembered gently tugging it off of her and seeing the deep, long gashes on her back. He took her to the bathroom where she shed the rest of her clothes. He had washed her gently and had done the best he could with the gashes, wrapping gauze and medical tape around her upper torso. He had dried her off gently in a towel and had dressed her in shorts and one of his t-shirts. It had seemed to engulf her whole upper body. She had kept quiet the entire time, not daring to look him in the face.

"Seven times," she had whispered, breaking the silence. Dante realized what she meant. He still did not comfort her, knowing she would come to him. If he didn't let her come to him and tried to help to soon, she would be scared off deeper into herself. Cade had then looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. She choked and fell into Dante's arms, beginning to fall to the ground. Dante had set her on the ground gently, and then placed her in his lap. Her sobs had wretched and choked out of her. He had pulled her against his chest, cradling her like a baby in his arms. She had buried her face in his chest.

Her cries had succumbed fifteen minutes later and Dante had realized she had fallen asleep. He had carried her to the bedroom and set her under the covers of her bed and had slept on the couch. She had woken up the next day and not mentioned a word about the night before. They hadn't spoken of it since.

Dante pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized that Cadenza had finished dressing. He pulled her on top of him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on her head. Cadence curled into his body and closed her eyes.

"You alright?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah. Let's just stay like this for a little, alright?' he replied.

"Alright."

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and then I couldn't write because I've never written so much fluff before so I had to try to make it perfect. But I promise there will be quicker updates. If I have any readers left, please keep reading and reviewing. If you haven't already, please check out my CSI: Miami, Things Kept Hidden.

Many Apologies,

TigerKat51


	11. Work For It

"What have you got Adam?" Detective Messer strode into the lab.

"I did some research. The girl's father immigrated here when he was ten from Constantine, Italy. The mother is the younger sister of Sonny Sassone. There are no real records of her except a birth certificate, marriage license, and a small obituary. The only other link to her is the birth certificate of the girl. Cadenza Giovanna Sassone-Mariano is the full name. She is actually fifteen; her sixteenth birthday is in a couple of a months. She was born at Mercy Hospital. The mother died at the very same hospital from lung cancer when the girl was ten," the lab tech replied.

"What do you have on the girl? Any hospital visits? Doctor visits? Allergies? Dental records? I need something Adam," Messer replied.

" There has been two hospital visits, both within the same year. The first one, she cut open and broke her right wrist. Apparently, she fell out of a tree when she was thirteen. Si months later, she arrived at the hospital with huge blood loss. Doctors had to rush her into surgery and do major transfusions to save her life," Adam answered, flipping through more paperwork.

"What was the injury?" the detective inquired.

Adam flipped the page, his eyes going wide.

"Adam, what is it?" Danny said, peering over the lab tech's shoulder.

"Danny, she had a miscarriage. She was pregnant." Adam replied solemnly.

Cade grudgingly pulled herself away from Dante's body. "D, we have twenty minutes; we have to get ready," she spoke softly, tracing her fingers across his jaw.

Dante covered his hand over her fingers and kissed them gently. Cadence smiled and sat up, pulling her fingers out of his reach. She slid off the bed, pulling Dante's shirt off her body.

"Bambina, quit tempting me to touch you," he groaned, throwing a pillow over his face.

She smirked, pushing the pillow off his face. Staring into his eyes, "You better enjoy the view while it lasts boy. I don't think you'll be lucky enough to see it again," she said coyly, bending her body over his.

Dante's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He quickly flipped her under him. Pinning his weight against her and her hands above her head; he smiled. "You think I can't get what I want?' he growled playfully.

Cade's eyes darkened. "Only if you don't work for it. Just because I like you, doesn't mean you can get lucky whenever you want," she breathed deeply. Dante trailed one hand down her side. Cade shivered. Huskily, "I don't think you are in a position-," he broke off to kiss below her ear, "to be telling me what to do. I always-" breaking off again to kiss right above her heart, "get what I want Mariano. Even if it means-" he breathed, kissing her breast, " I have to work for it."


	12. Not Your Job To Care

Danny stood there silently, stunned by the news Adam had given him.

"She was pregnant? By who? She was thirteen. How the heck could she have been pregnant?"

"The father wasn't named. You know the statistics Danny," the lab tech replied.

"It just doesn't make sense Adam. She's head of a branch in the biggest gang in New York. She's making deals and orders we can't trace. She's smart. Real smart. But she gets knocked up at thirteen and her family still lets her run the business? It doesn't add up."

"Maybe they didn't know Dan. Maybe no one knew. She was only a month or two into the pregnancy when the miscarriage happened. Things happen," Adam said, pushing the lab reports across the table.

"Not like that they don't," Danny murmured. He grabbed the lab reports and walked into the hallway. Spotting Mac in his office, Danny knocked on the door. Mac lifted his head up and waived the detective in.

"Mac, I think I know someone who can help us on the Tanglewood case. I'm gonna need about an hour or so."

"Do whatever you need to do Danny. Your lead is the only one we have. We found DNA on the burned skeleton, but it doesn't match anywhere in the system. Sid identified the body as a twelve-fourteen year old male. They're doing a face profile now, but I don't know if we will get anything," the boss replied.

"I'll do my best," Danny walked out of the office and back into the hallway. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a familiar number.

"It's me. I need a favor for a case I'm working. Can you and Ma meet me for lunch at PJ's in a half hour?"

Cadence sat in the passenger side of Dante's car. She drummed her fingers on the dashboard, waiting for his apppearance. She had sent Andre and Nina to the lower West Side to make a deal with another buyer. Jorryn went to Upper Manhatten to sell to some more prominent buyers and Tyrell had gone to Staten Island to help a Sassone "meeting" go smoothly.

Cadence and Dante were meeting up with the dealer they had missed yesterday, except this time, Dante was the one making the deal. Cadence was too nervous.

"Why am I so nervous? I've done hundreds of deals before. Why am I freaking out?"

Dante made Cadence sit the deal out. "You can't be jumping during the buy or they'll think something's up," were his exact words. She shivered. The winter weather in New York was definitely frigid to say the least and she hadn't brought a coat along. The door opened and Cade jumped out of her thoughts. Dante through the black bag in the bag and started the car.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing her out-of-character behavior. She nodded blankly, shivering slightly. Dante frowned and began to drive.

She kept shivering, even though he had turned the heat on. "Mariano, what's wrong? Are you sick? You're shivering and you're really edgy. The deal was routine. What's going on?"

Cadence shook her head. "I don't know D. I'm real cold. I forgot my jacket at the warehouse."

Dante stopped at an intersection and reached in the back of his car. He pulled out a dark coat and held it out to her. "Take it. You need it," he ordered.

"D, it's yours. You'll need it. I'll be ok. See? Shivers gone already," Cadence resisted the urge to shudder. Dante looked at her doubtfully. She finally shivered and Dante pulled over.

"That's it. Put it on now or I'm taking you back to my place. The Cave is off," he said strongly, throwing the jacket on her.

"No. We battle tonight. I'm fine. And you don't tell me what to do. You ain't in charge of me. Now get back on the road. We have another deal in a half hour," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Dante set his jaw and pulled back onto the highway. They rode in silence. "I'm fine D. Really, I am. Don't get worked up over this. Please," she pleaded, turning to face him. He remained silent.

Cade turned her head back to the window. She felt his hand wrap around hers, his thumb rub the back of her hand in circles. She looked at him; he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I just want you healthy and safe," he murmured quietly, his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't your job to care," she whispered, her eyes gazing out the window.

D sighed. "Cadence I told you. The second you came into my life, it became my job. And whether you want it or not, I'm involved with you now. Just let me take care of you. Te amo bambina (**I love you baby girl**). You can't change that."

Cade sighed. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to be babysat."

"I'm not doing this for the boss. I'm doing it for me. I'm doing it for you."

Danny pulled up to the diner on 5th and parked on the side street. He strode in and grabbed a booth. Two minutes later, an older couple walked in. Vincent and Camilla Messer were both blonde like their younger son. Camilla was a petite, soft-hearted, loud- mouth Italian with beautiful blue eyes and tan skin like her son. Vincent was a taller, broader man with brown pools for eyes and had a quiet, commanding demeanor.

"What's this about?" Vincent asked sternly. Camilla wrapped her arms around her son's neck. "Ignore him, he's just hungry. How are you? Daniel you are so thin? Have you been eating? How is Lindsay? You don't come around enough for us to see her."

"Lindsay is great Ma. I'm eating enough; I actually need to lose a couple of pounds. I need some information for a case. It has to do with Tanglewood…" his voice trailed off, Danny's eyes met his father's.

"You know we aren't involved in that anymore. Haven't we suffered enough from them?" he asked coldly.

"I only need to know about one member Pops. Just one and then I'll drop it. Cadence Mariano. She's fifteen. About 5'2, blue eyes, dark blonde hair. Small. She runs a branch of Tangelwood. She's related to Sonny as his niece. What can you tell me about her?"


	13. Family Insiders

Dante pulled the car out of the docks while Cade shoved the bag under her seat. Straightening back up, Cade smirked with pleasure. "This should get the boss off our back."

"I hope so. After yesterday, we need to lie low for awhile. We ain't got enough tricks to be running around with wanted tags on our heads," D replied.

"Well, we're done for the day. Let's get some food and get back to the warehouse. We got some time before we gotta be at The Cave."

Dante chuckled and pulled off the road into a side street. "Where we going?" Cadenza questioned, looking out the window.

"My place. She should be home. We can get some dinner and hang for awhile. You have your clothes right?"

Cadence nodded and settled into her seat. "We'll be there in about a half hour. I'll wake you when we get there," Dante murmured. Sneaking a glance to his right, he discovered his girl was already asleep. He smiled as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"I don't know what you are talking about Daniel. No little girl is apart of Tanglewood," his mother cried out in confusion.

"Camilla, let me handle this," Vincent murmured. He turned to Danny, "There was a girl. Or is. They had just started her when we finally got out. She was as street smart and sly as they come. Tiny little thing though. They put her out in the Bronx. Gave her a couple of the guys for security and such. Saw her only a couple of times. She's family. A niece, to be precise. She met with Jason every couple of weeks. They disappear for a couple of days, then come back.

Girl always look pale, like she was sick, when she met with Jason. Something wasn't right. Her father was real smooth. Couldn't be trusted. They brought her in as the debt he had to pay when he lost all the money on a stupid horse back in '07. She still working?"

"Yeah pops. She's high up now," Danny replied, pondering his father's information. "You know where she was? Out in the Bronx?"

"Not entirely sure. Sonny owns it. A warehouse of sorts. I think it was a shut down manufacturing district, but don't take my word for it," the old man replied.

"Thanks pops. I gotta go. You guys enjoy your lunch. I'll be around soon." Danny got up quickly and giving his mom a quick kiss, ran out the door of the diner.

Cade felt something rest on her stomach and squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to fall back to sleep. The something moved up to her neck and brushed her lips softly. Cade didn't move. "Go away," she mumbled. She heard a soft chuckle and felt someone's lips sear her own in a burning kiss. She responded eagerly, trying to savor the taste on her lips. The person pulled back. "I hope Dante's not around, otherwise you're in big trouble."

She cracked one eye open to see a shocked Dante. She laughed. "It's a joke D. Breathe."

Dante chuckled, relieved. "C'mon sleeping beauty, it's time for your feast."

She smiled wanely. "What time is it?"

"It's four. We got here a couple hours ago and I though I would let you sleep. Looks like you needed it. I got some food for ya." Dante led Cadence off the couch and into the small, bright kitchen.

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Ya know, just cuz I'm Italian, does not mean Italian food is my favorite," She teased D. "Yeah well, it's the only thing I could make without burning the house down, aight?" D teased back.

Cadenza hugged Dante and he placed a kiss to her right temple. "Alright, let's get you something to eat."

Cade sat down at the small kitchen table. She gazed around the room. She always felt more at home at Dante's house; she couldn't remember the last time she stayed at home. Cade looked at the light red wallpaper, the couple of pictures of Dante and his aunt, the old refrigerator, and smiled. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of her; "What you smilin' bout?"

Cadenza opened her mouth in reply, but the front door opened and voice called out. "Dante, I'm home!"

"We're in here Aunt Tiana," Dante responded, getting up from the table. A petite, chocolate-skinned woman strutted through the entryway, stethoscope still around her neck.

"Cadence! I didn't know you were here. Dante, you should have told me we were gonna have company! I could have at least cleaned up the kitchen," Tiana said, pulling Cade into a quick hug. Aunt Tiana smiled at the girl and set her bag down in the chair.

"I made some food. Would you care to join us Aunt T?" Dante offered, making his way to the stove. "Actually Dan, I'm gonna go take a shower and get myself cleaned up. But if you leave the food on the stove, I'll grab some after I'm done. Cadence knows what I'm talking about; A bath or shower sounds good after a long day," Tiana smiled.

"Yes ma'am," murmured Cade. Aunt T smiled at the girl once more. "Alright, well you two eat up. I'll see you later, Dante. Cadence, you are welcome over here anytime and it was great to see you. My boy never brings you around anymore. If you need a place to stay, do not hesitate to come here. You babies be good," She stated, hugging Cadence once more.

"Thank you Miss Jones," Cadence replied. Tiana left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. "She's right you know," Dante murmured to Cadence as they took a seat at the table.

"What do you mean?" Cade replied, taking a bite of the spaghetti. "I never bring you around anymore and I think you should stay here. Move out of that warehouse. Live with me. Or we could get our own place. That shack's too dangerous; you livin' in the middle of a run-down district all by yourself," Dante said pointedly.

"You know I can't. It would raise suspicion among the members. The ties between us would give Jason a chance to take you out. And your Aunt. The less close we seem, the safer you and your family are," she strained.

Dante frowned. Cade set her fork down and pitched her food. "We gotta get ready for the battle tonight. I need the room; Jason set up a couple extra meetings and beefed up security so we wouldn't have any run ins. You gonna get up there tonight?" She asked.

Dante grimaced. "I'll get up there if you'll dance with me." Cade smiled, "I always dance with you." Dante chuckled and dumped his plate in the trash. "You know what I mean."

Cade nodded. "Alright, go get dressed. Bathroom's first door on your right," Dante pointed down the hall. Cade began to walk through the entryway. "You need my help getting dressed?" Dante smirked. Cadence heard the water turn on upstairs.

She smirked. "Why do you think I'm holding the door open?"

Dante grinned as Cade pulled them into the bathroom.

Danny and four officers busted down to the warehouse. They trailed him down the hall. He busted the door open to a bedroom. He discovered a black sweatshirt, sweats, and black shocks on the floor. "We got 'em boys. Search the whole house."


	14. Candy Shop

"Mac, Sid got some DNA trace off the body. Guess who it matches to?" Stella said, handing the folder off to the marine.

"The DNA is similar to the girl Danny and Flack interrogated this morning. Half of the DNA is a perfect match," Mac responded, thumbing through the pages.

"And Sid identified the body as a male, mid to late thirties," the female detective replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So the body is the father of the girl Danny arrested this morning. And her mother is dead. Which means we can declare her ward of the state," The detective finished, eyes glinting.

Stella smiled and walked towards the elevators. "I'll get a judge to sign off on a subpoena!" She yelled as the doors shut.

Lindsey sifted through all evidence Danny had collected at the warehouse. Suddenly, she heard a phone ring. She searched through the bags and found a phone, a text message signal flashing through the bag. She tapped on the phone from the outside of the bag.

**BATTLE TONIGHT. CAVE AT TEN. BRING YOUR GAME.**

Lindsey re-read the message and then ran out the lab's doors into the hallway. "Danny! Get in here!"

"Where's the fire Montana?" the rugged detective questioned.

"Danny, check this out. We may have a possible location on the girl you brought in yesterday. Do you know what the Cave is?" She said, typing said name into the computer.

"Nah I don't Montana. You lookin' it up?" he inquired, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for. The text said battle, so am I looking for a fight club?" She turned to him, wheels turning in her head.

"Or maybe it's a dance club," Adam said, coming through the lab doors.

"A dance club Ross? Why would the kids be fightin' at a dance club?" Detective Messer said, confused.

"It's a new thing. Dancers compete in a group, called a crew. They pick someplace neutral, like a run down area or a club maybe. They 'battle' or have a dance off to see which crew is the best crew. The winnings can be just crew pride and sometimes even money. Think a national hip-hop competition, but underground," the lab tech replied.

"Bingo! Got it! The Cave is a dance club, thank you Adam. It's in Brooklyn. 210 Rausner," Lindsey exclaimed.

"I'll let Mac know. Thanks Montana!" Danny said, rushing out of the lab.

"Good work Adam," Lindsey stated, patting the tech on the back.

Dante parked the car a few block from the Cave and the pair started walking. Dante gazed his eyes over Cade's outfit. Black and red Nikes with black sweatpants rolled up to the knee, a black zip-up hoodie and a fire-engine red sports bra. All topped off with a black beat brim hat. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. The hat shadowed her face, hiding her eyes and most of her expression.

"You sure you should be wearin' that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? You afraid of a lil competition?" She smirked.

Dante moved to keep his jealousy in check. "Nah, I just think you gon' be a lil cold."

"Ill be a'ight. We'll be in the club most of the night," she smirked again. Dante's jaw clenched as a group of guys passed on the other side of the street. They knew who Cadenza was. Hell, everyone on the right side of the Hudson knew who she was. She couldn't be touched. Couldn't be messed with. And she didn't like a lot of people. But that didn't mean guys didn't look or try to get a piece.

He felt a small had slip into his and he looked at her, surprised. She didn't like displays of affection. One, it could get her killed and two; she was just uncomfortable with it. Too personal for her. She squeezed his hand once before pulling away. They walked a little farther and he cut back down an alley. He knocked on the door and eyes peered out of a porthole that opened. The eyes checked the pair over and opened the door. The pair strode in and sat down at the table a couple of yards from the door.

A guy sat at the table, calmly waiting. His eyes hinted at fear, but he remained indifferent to the couple.

"2 kilos, ten grand. Our final offer. You back out from this; you'll never make another deal in this city again," she said coldly, motioning to the five men who stood guard around the table.

The man placed a blue gym bag on the table and a guard immediately snatched it up and counted out the dough. He gave an affirmative nod to Cade, who in turn placed an identical blue gym bag on the table. The man grabbed the bag and was quickly ushered out the door. The guard walked outside with the money and drove off back to the island, where her uncle would be waiting.

Cade sighed. 3 more appointments. The clock read 7:30. It was going to be a long night.

"Danny, grab Lindsey and Flack. Have Flack call a team together. Meet here in an hour. We're going to infiltrate the Cave and find that girl. We have subpoena for her custody and this could break us into the Tanglewood gang," Mac said authoritatively.

"You got it boss," the young detective replied and hurried off to the elevators.

Dante looked up at the clock. 8:30 it read, and they had just finished their last deal.

"D, go on up ahead. I gotta talk to one of the guys," Cade whispered.

Dante looked Cadenza, unsure about leaving her. She smiled and ushered him to go.

Dante frowned, but walked through the door to the club. The door to the alley opened, and a figure came in.

"He's getting a little too close to you, don't you think cuz?" the figure said smoothly.

"He's just doin his job, Jason. You know, the one you _hired_ him to do," she responded coldly.

"No need to get touchy Cadenza. That time of the month is it? We'll have to fix that. Remember, do as I say or this little dance club you have goes away. Permanently."

The girl tensed and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. At 6'1, Jason was lean muscle. His jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and thin face had caught the many attentions of girls around the neighborhood. Unfortunately, Jason had his eyes on the prize and Cadenza was the only tool he needed to win.

"Now, do those detectives know your connection to us? Don't lie. Or you can kiss your little friends good-bye."

"They know. DNA doesn't lie. Unfortunately I can't say the same for you," she said coolly.

A hand slapped her across the face and knocked her clear out of the chair. She tasted the blood in her cheek, but stood up.

"Sareste saggio da guardarti bambina. Faccio funzionare questo posto. E potete essere tagliato rapidamente come Angelo era. (**You would be wise to watch yourself little girl. I run this place. And you can be cut out as quick as Angelo was.**)"

Cadenza's face twisted into a snarl, but she remained in her spot. "Play nice little cousin. Or else," he smirked at her. He walked towards the door and grabbed ahold of Cadenza's arm. She tensed as he placed a kiss on her cheek, but said nothing.

"Remember our meeting Cadenza. You don't deliver this time-your father dies." Jason said, chuckling as three men walked with him out the door.

She turned to three bouncers/body guards left. "Tell D to go."

One bouncer nodded. Cade stepped out the club door and moved to the middle of the floor. She saw D move on stage and the bass began to bounce.

___Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive  
I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what i got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah_

Danny and the other officers pulled up two bocks away from the club. "Danny, Rodriguez, Carson, and Jackson, with me. The rest get the back entrance," Flack ordered checking his weapon.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands _

Danny, Flack, and the three other officers approached the bouncer at the front door. Lindsey moved slowly in to the alleyway next to the club.

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah  
Girl what we do  
And where we do  
The things we do  
Are just between me and you oh yeah  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gon_

Lindsey screams were muffled as something grabbed her from behind and placed a sharp object to her throat. "Well, look what I've got here."

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot woah_


	15. Shake That

Ty handed the microphone to the DJ and turned to the crowd. He was greeted with applause and hollers. His eyes drifted towards the edge of the crowd, to the blonde Italian leaning against the door. He smiled and jumped off the stage, making his way towards her as the next song began to start.

_There she goes, shakin' that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin' and grindin' that pole _

_The way she's grindin' that pole_

_I think I'm losin' control_

Dante grabbed Cadenza's hand. "You promised me a dance," he whispered hungrily into her ear. She grinned wickedly and followed him out onto the dance floor. He shoved her hoodie off of her and threw it. Their eyes connected as they began to dance.

_Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunk, get fucked up_

_Hit the strip club, don't forget the ones your dick rubbed_

_Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faced_

_Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink_

Lindsey scrambled to remember the self-defense training she had been taught at the academy. Her mind quickly drew a blank and panicking, she thrashed her hands behind her. She felt her fist connect with something hard and she heard it crack. The man released her, howling in pain. She rushed forward, only to be struck on the back of the head with something heavy. Everything went black.

_Hit the bathroom sink, throw up_

_Wipe your shoes clean, got a new routine_

_Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring_

_Showin I was dehydrated til the beat vibrated_

Cade moved her body aligned with Dante's. They grinded to the beat and she drove him crazy. She looked up for a second and a guard caught her eye. He motioned his head towards the back alley. Cade tugged on Dante's arm, though he saw the whole exchange. Cade exited out the door and Dante pulled his gun. "Step away from the girl Damien."

The figure was leering over the detective, his knife glinting in the moonlight. He looked over at Cade. "Why miss C? She a friend of yours?" he said cautiously, still not moving from the detective. "More like you cutting her will have the place crawling with cops," she replied, allowing Dante to step beside her.

Damien saw the barrel of Dante's gun and immediately backed off from Lindsey's unconscious body. "Now I don't want no trouble. I'll leave her be," he said desperately.

"NYPD, get on the ground now!" Danny's angry voice yelled, coming out of the shadows.

Cade shoved Dante back into the shadows of the club and got on the ground. Dante put his gun away and backed behind the dumpster. Inching towards a hole in the fence, he heard Cadence began to scream and shout. "Let me go! I ain't done nothing wrong! Let go of me!"

Dante slinked through the hole in the fence and sprinted down the street. He reached his car and sent out a mass text to the crew. **GET OUT. 5-0 AROUND. **

Cade threw herself on the ground, resisting the officer's hold on her. They pulled her away from the ground and shoved her inside a car. Flack and Danny sat in the front seat. The car sped off down the street and Danny clenched the dashboard.

"Mac, I'm at the hospital with Lindsey. She was being flanked by officers and was grabbed by some guy with a knife. He knocked her out when tried to escape and was unconscious when help arrived at the club. Danny and Flack got the little girl; she was standing there when they found Lindsey. I'm gonna stay with her until she wakes up. Call me when you get this," Stella said into the phone.

"Detective Bonasera?"

Stella looked up and came face to face with a doctor in green scrubs. "I'm Dr. Thomas. Detective Monroe just woke up. She has a concussion and several scrapes, but she should be ok to go home. Just make sure someone is with her at all times for the next twenty-four hours," he said to her, leading her to Lindsey's room.

Lindsey looked up at the sound of voices. Stella walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed. "How ya feeling kiddo?"

"I'm ok Stel. Did you get the guy?" Lindsey questioned.

"Yes we got him and that other little girl that was with him."

"What other little girl? It was just the guy that got me," Lindsey stated, confused. Stella looked at Lindsey. "What happened?"

"I was being flanked by three officers when I stepped into the back alley behind the club. I waved them back; I thought I heard something. Next thing I know, I'm grabbed from behind and there's a hand over my mouth. I got free after I hit him and I tried to make a run for it. Then the guy chased after me and hit me over the head with something heavy. It's all a blank after that," Lindsey said, puzzled at Stella's remark.

Stella reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. "Flack, the little girl didn't help Lindsey's attacker. She was a bystander if anything," Stella said.

"You sure Stel?" the dark-haired detective replied.

"Lindsey confirmed it. The girl wasn't there before she blacked out," Stella replied, casting a glance at Lindsey.

Flack stared at Cade, who was sitting in the observation room. "Ok Stel. Dan's pissed. He thinks the little girl has something to do with Lindsey getting hurt. The girl knows about Linds and Danny. He's itching to get at her. How is she?" He asked.

Flack listened to Stella's response and hung up. He turned to Danny. "She's fine Dan. A concussion and some bruises, but she's gonna be ok. And the little girl had nothing to do with Lindsey getting hurt. A bystander, Stella said," Flack said to the distraught CSI.

Danny looked at Flack and breathed a sigh of relief. "She was lying right there Don. Not moving, nothing. I thought she was dead. I couldn't think about anything else but getting to her."

"I know man. But you gotta keep it under control. She's ok. And that little girl had nothing to do with it," Flack said, pointing at Cade through the window.

Cadenza tried to make herself comfortable. They left the handcuffs on her this time and the tantrum she had thrown in the alley as a cover had paid her with soreness all over her body. She wanted out of there. She had to find Dante and the rest of the crew, make sure they were ok. Maybe she could find someplace to crash for a little while and wake herself up from this horrible nightmare.

Dante pulled up to the block around the corner from the abandoned warehouse. He stopped short across the street and backed into an alley. There were two cops standing in front of the warehouse, looking around, as if waiting for someone. D also noticed crime scene tape across the door. He frowned. He backed farther into the alley way and hopped over the fence. Getting into his car, he hit his hands on his dashboard.

_Cade's gone and they locked down the warehouse. What am I gonna do? _Dante thought to himself. He turned on his car and began the slow drive home to his Aunt's house. She would know what to do.


End file.
